Superhero
by Anidori Pegasus 55Cancri-e
Summary: They thought they could keep justice down. They thought that every one was on their side but hey forgot to brain was one person who will be by my side till the end of our lives. She know family comes first unlike them, and with her help I will raise again. Takes place a 3 months after Superhero. Rating my go up. Full of surprises yes 'surprise' will be in the name of every chapter)
1. Chapter 1: Bad surprises

**I love the song 'Superhero' by Len Kagamine but I always wanted a happy ending for it. Kind of wimpy, I know. This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. This takes place after the song.**

* * *

Bang!

A girl walked through the door dragging a suitcase behind her.

"Hey mum hey dad where's Len? I- HUH?!" she looked down at the sobbing mess that was her mother.

"Oh Rin darling, didn't you here Len's been sent to prison" her farther informed her, not looking up from his wife. Rin stared shocked at what she had just heard.

"P-prison but why?" Her mother stopped crying and looked at her.

"Because he's a no good murderer and terrorist that deserves to rot in a cell for the rest of his life" A harsh voice came from behind her. Her head whipped around to see KAITO standing in the hall way. Despite what he had just said, it was clear that he had just been crying. He sighed and looked at the floor as if to apologise for what he had just said. Rin forced a smile to make him feel better before walking to the front door.

"Rin honey. Where are you going?" Her mother called from behind her.

"Oh I'm just going out for some fresh air to help me take in what had happened" Her father nodded as if he understood what she was going to do but the truth was…he had no idea.

* * *

"Hey" a small voice came from behind her. It was Miku. "I'm sorry you had to find out what happened"

Rin shook her head "Miku I don't know what happened. Why would someone like Len do something like that?" she asked only really thinking about it for the first time. Len had always been a town superhero and she had been too before she left for boarding school what could have gone wrong in the space of two years that didn't in twelve. AND HOW COULD YOU TAKE A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD TO PRISON! That was ridiculous!

"Oh Rin he didn't mean to, or at least that's what I believe. He decided that trouble wasn't starting on the streets but in the government and that in order to take them down he would have to start here with the mayor and all of his team then keep moving around till he finally got to the government. He decided that a few lives where a worthy sacrifice for is cause and…and" Miku started crying and Rin couldn't blame her. Len had been her best friend and the one who helped her realise that she should be dating Luka and not just random people. Rin felt bad about the fact that she hadn't cried about her brother being taken to prison for doing the right thing (she knew for a fact that it was the right thing. HER BROTHER DID IT OF COURSE IT WAS!) But there was no time to cry because as Len always said that 'Justice never sleeps, cries of has time for day out'. No she had to think. She waved goodbye to Miku, a plan already forming in her mind. A plan to save her brother. But first some Pie.

* * *

**Yay first chapter of my first story complete! I'd love to read your reviews so feel free to say what you want constructive criticism and love wanted! For all of you who are wondering why I put the thing about the pie is because it is ultimate pi day which only happens every 100 years! I don't know when I will update. Could br tomorrow, today or next week, I'll tell you when I get a time table. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Allies and surprise visits (Len's POV)

**Hey guy's second chapter I know that the first one was short but hopefully this one will be a lot longer. Hopefully.****Also just to get this out of the way this in not a LenxRin story. The reason I say this is because my friend read the chapter and said that I can't have them as twins if their going to be a couple. I told her their not and she said the story made it seem so. So just in case anyone was hoping for a LenxRin story sorry I don't do them as a couple. Ever.**** Enjoy!**

A boy of about eighteen stood in front of Len, a look of confusion on his face. Len stared right back at him trying to figure out what was up with him. Was he one of the many criminals he had taken down who was planning his revenge? A spy sent by the government to ensure that he couldn't escape? Or was he just another prisoner confused as why a kid was in jail? Probably the last one. But wait, that's what they would want him to think. But then again why would they bother and most of the people he arrested had forgotten him (there were only a handful anyway) so he was just over thinking it. Or maybe that's just what they wanted him to think. And they said he was going insane!

"Dude, you are insane" the mysteries boy muttered, barely loud enough for Len to hear him. Fortunately years of spying on the government and the mayor had made his hearing a lot shaper than other peoples.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" Len demanded "It's the government give you some sought of mind reading device? Or are they sending radio waves to my brain so they know what I'm thinking in real time and telling you through a wire? Or-."

"Or how 'bout you've been talking out load this whole time" The boy cut in.

Len stared at him, a blush creeping on to his cheeks.

"O-oh, um, yeah I guess- I guess that makes the most sense." He stuttered

"Hey Masahiko! You don't want to be talking to that murderer!" A voice shouted from across the prison mess hall. Len turned to see a boy standing at a table at the far end of the hall.

"Come sit with us!" He shouted, gesturing at the group sitting at the table with him. The boy, Masahiko, stared at them for a second before turning to look back at Len. He looked back at the boy on the other side of the hall.

"No I think I'm fine here!"

The boy shrugged and sat down with his prison friends. Len continued to stare at the boy for at least two whole minutes after he sat down. Masahiko was the first to speak.

"So why did he call you a murderer? A little kid like you is probably in here for theft like me."

A flame sparked up in Len. The one that told him that he was a superhero. The one that had burned brightly in him until he was thrown into prison and had become paranoid that the government where spying on him. And he remembered what it was like to proclaim this to people before the whole breaking in and killing a few people.

"I'm not a murderer! I'm a superhero! I help the people and rid evil form the world, or I did before I was arrested for breaking into a government building and killed a few people"

It was Masahiko's turn to stare.

"Wait how did a little kid manage to break into a government building and why? And more importantly you killed a few people! And again, why!?" He said, absolutely shocked at what he was hearing. Len sighed.

"First of all my names Len Kagamine and I'm fourteen, not a little kid so stop calling me that."

Masahiko raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Secondly, the reason I broke in and killed a few people was because after years of fighting crime I decided that real evil wasn't starting on the streets."

"No?"

"No. I decided that it was coming from the government and I came to the conclusion that in order to save the world sacrifices have to be made. Those sacrifices being a few lives." Len finished and looked up at Masahiko who was staring at him in utter disbelief. Not because he thought he was insane but because he actually kinda agreed. Not with the killing of course but the government had done some things that were pretty awful and could be described as villains. Len looked down at the table.

"You think I'm crazy don't you" He sighed. He thought he had finally made a friend or ally as he called them but he guessed this guy would go running for the hills like they always did. How he wished he could be with his family and allies again. No, they would probably hate him. The thought of his mother, father, Miku, Luka and Kaito hating him ate its way through his heart. He imagined Rin…RIN! She was at boarding school when the whole thing had happened. Did they tell her whilst she was there? She was supposed to get home last night so she obviously knew by now. Did she side with him? She must have sided with him, they shared the same views. And even if she didn't anymore they were still twins. She was still his sister and he was still her brother and know amount of 'brainwashing' would ever take that away. He smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you're happy that I'm your friend." Masahiko cut through his thoughts.

"You are?" He asked trying his best not to sound surprised.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" Masahiko sounded slightly annoyed. Len shook his head sheepishly and Masahiko sighed.

"I said I kinda agree with you except for the killing of course and that I think you and me are going to be good friends"

Len beamed he had an ally!

"Oh yeah! Before I forget I don't really call people friends I call them allies so if I call you that I'm basically calling you my friend, ok?"

Masahiko gave him a funny look before nodding and Len was sure this was going to be a good friend-ally ship.

Two days later

Len was walking with Masahiko to the mess hall for lunch like he always did since they became friends. It was one of the only times _he_ was let out of his cell other than breakfast, dinner and for visitors (not that he got many of those anyway). As a 'murderer' and 'terrorist' he wasn't allowed to socialize with the other prisoners or have free time.

Before they could sit down at their usual table a guard walked over. Len smiled at him and he smiled back. Other than Masahiko this guard was his only ally.

"Hi" he chirped. When he first got into prison three month ago he had been scared. People had hated him, they still did but knowing that he had two people on the side of justice made him happy.

"Hi" The guard replied. He smiled. "You have a visitor"

Len looked at him shocked.

"A visitor? Who is it?" he asked but the guard just smiled.

"You'll find out when you get their" He grinned.

"Can I come" Masahiko chimed in.

"No, sorry it's not really allowed" The man said shaking his head. Len looked at the guard with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can he pweeeaaasss come? Pweaaas" He begged in the cutest way ever. Masahiko almost went awww at how cute it was. He could completely understand how Len had gotten the stuff he needed to break into a government building. The kid was freaking adorable! He could probably get almost anything he wanted with that face, it was a surprise it hadn't gotten him out of prison! It had definitely worked on the guard because he sighed and agreed to let Masahiko come with him.

Len grinned. He had always been able to use his cuteness to his advantage. Some people thought he was cuter than Rin. It's a shame that the judge or the jury didn't.

He followed the guard down the hall in silence, wondering who it could possibly be.

"So who do you think it is?" Masahiko asked after a while.

Len shrugged.

"No idea who it could possibly be" he answered.

They went into the visitors' room and Len saw a figure. The person had their back turned but Len knew who it was.

They were wearing a white jacket with a red belt. The jacket had a yellow symbol with a red S and H on it and a big yellow R on it. It was high at the collar and he couldn't see it but he knew that it had a black and gold trim and a bright red scarf sticking out of the top. They were wearing black fingerless gloves and a white skirt to match the jacket. The back of their boots were red nut like with the jacket Len knew that they were black and white at the front. And right away Len knew who it was. Tears welled in his eyes.

The figure turned around and there was no doubt about who it was. The person gave a somewhat sad smile.

"Hey Len. What's my brother been up to since I was gone" Tears welled up in their eyes as well. _Her _eyes. It was Rin.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I didn't post last weekend but I completely forgot. But don't worry because Easter break just started so I'll be at least be posting four new chapters in the next two weeks to make up for it! .**


	3. Allies and surprise visits (Rin's POV)

**So I'm back with a new chapter for all of the people reading. I know this chapter is basically being posted at the normal time but I will still post another one tomorrow because I said I would. Enjoy**

Two days earlier

Rin walked into a small Fabric shop on her way home. As soon as she entered every one turned to look at her. Whispers broke out among people.

"Hey, isn't that Rin Kagamine?" she heard one person say.

"So? Why is she important?" A boy asked.

"Because her brother is Len Kagamine" someone else answered.

"The murderer?!"

Rin picked up all the fabrics she needed and waited in the cue mentally screaming for the man at the till to hurry up. She didn't want to hear any more of what these people, these traitors, thought of her or her brother.

Finally she had paid and was almost out of the door when someone said.

"I wonder what it feels like to be related to such vile pathetic excuse of a vocaloid."

Rin stopped. Her hand, which had been reaching for the door, fell to her side. Slowly she turned around and scanned the crowd, giving each and every person a glare that screamed _I'll kill all of you if someone doesn't confess right now!_

A boy stepped out of the crowd he turned pale, a look of terror on his face. Rin was known for her short temper and wasn't one to mess with unless you had a death wish.

She walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him down to her level.

"If I ever her you talk about my darling brother like that again I'll be joining him in prison and you'll be joining Satan in hell" she hissed at him before pushing him away from her and walking out of the door not caring about the people who were most likely staring at her.

Rin arrived home and ran straight to her room ignoring her parents, Kaito and even Miku and Luka who had come to see how she was doing. She pulled out her old sowing machine and Superhero costume.

Rin sowed all the fabrics together and made an exact replica of her costume only bigger. She tried it on and finding that it fit perfectly she got her red cape and tied it round her neck to make a scarf. Rin grabbed her boots and put them on knowing they would still fit and looked at herself in the mirror.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked just like she had when she had helped Len as a superhero. There was a knock on the door as she was changing out of her outfit. There was another knock and Miku's soft voice quietly asked for her to open up. Rin ignored her and continued to put away her stuff. There was a louder nock and Luka shouted at her.

"Come on Rin! How are we supposed to help you if you won't let us?"

Rin sighed and opened the door. She was immediately tackled by Miku who pulled her into a tight hug. Before she had the chance to hit the girl on top of her, she felt the older girls weight lifted off of her. The blunette yelped as Luka carried her over to Rin's bed bridal style and dropped her on it. She walked back over to Rin and offered her a hand to help her get up. Rin reluctantly accepted it and walked over to sit by Miku.

"Why did you guys come here?" she mumbled, clearly not in the mood for guests.

"Rin I know that this is hard for you and-." Miku started.

"Ok let's skip the sappy intro and cut right to the important stuff. How are we going to get Len out of prison?" Her pink haired girlfriend cut her off. Rin looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. How had Luka known that she had been thinking of ways to help her brother get out of prison? Hell, she was even willing to break into prison to get him out.

"Come on Rin we all know that there is no way that you would leave Len in prison without at least thinking of a way to get him out" Luka scoffed. Miku chimed in.

"Me and Luka will be on board this ship if it sails and we'll drag Kaito on it by the hair if we have to" Rin grinned. Miku said some pretty weird stuff but she still understood what she meant.

"Well what's the plan Miss Kagamine?" Luka asked and Rin looked at her.

"Don't ever call me that again" she said in a threatening voice but Luka only smirked.

"Whatever you ask Miss Kagamine"

Rin sighed. She knew that there would be no way to win with Luka and just decided to tell them the plan.

When she was done both girls smiled.

"If this doesn't work then something else will" Miku smiled.

Two days later

Rin walked down the street trying her best to ignore the stares of the people who passed her by. She knew exactly why they were staring. It was because she was wearing her costume and of course people immediately linked that to Len.

There was a loud _Bing! _From her phone and she pulled it out of her bag. There was a text from Luka saying that they were in position. She smiled and put her phone away. She looked up and suddenly realised she had taken a wrong turn and was now in an alley way. Rin turned to leave only to see to people blocking the exit.

"Excuse me could you please move so that I can leave?" She asked in the most polite tone she could manage. One of the figures smiled and moved out of the way but the other didn't budge.

"What are you doing they hissed?" at the one who had moved to let Rin through. The other one looked confused.

"Letting the little girl through" He said, obviously not getting that it was a rhetorical question. The boy, or at least Rin thought it was, gestured for her to go through. Rin walked passed him and smiled at him on her way out. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Do you know where the prison is?" She asked. Rin knew where it was but she didn't want them to follow her.

"That way, why?" Asked the same boy.

"I'm going to visit family" She replied before walking away.

A scream came from the alley and Rin stopped. She had a sickening feeling that it belonged to the boy who had let her through. Rin continued walking to try and get away from the screams. She may have been a superhero but she had to stick to the plan.

Soon she arrived at the prison and was immediately stopped by the guard.

"Can…I help you?" He asked, his eyes not moving from her outfit.

"I'm here to visit someone"

The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow before calling to another guard. The other guard was young and had light brown hair. He smiled at her.

"Who would you like to visit" He chirped. Rin couldn't seem to put her finger on it but she knew that there was definitely something…off about him.

"Len Kagamine, he's my brother" The man smiled even more before leading her to a room. Once she was inside he asked her to take of her jacket and put her back on the table.

"Don't worry it's just a check to make sure that you're not smuggling anything into the prison" He chimed happily. Rin hated that. He seemed like such a nice person but she hated it when people pretended to be happy. Once the check was done the man told her to wait there and left through a large door on the other side of the room. As soon as he was gone she whipped out her phone and texted Luka.

**Rin: Are you in position?**

**Luka: Yes. I have been for the past twenty minutes! What took you so long? **

**Rin: I got a bit lost. How about Miku is she in position?**

**Luka: Yeah I can see her from the car. She's just walked round the corner now, she sould be there in a few seconds. **

**Luka: *Should **

Rin put her phone away and faced the door she had come in through. She peaked through the key whole to see Miku enter the building. Like Rin she was stopped by a guard but this one looked much younger. Miku twirled some loose hair from her pig tails and battered her eyelids. If thing where going as planned she should be asking to visit a prisoner whilst subtly flirting with the guard. Of course she didn't have anyone to visit so she would just make up a very common name to stall longer and eventually the guard who had escorted Rin would be called since he probably knew the prisoners the best leaving Rin a short amount of time to explain the plan to Len. Perfect.

The door behind her opened and she quickly stood up straight. Rin turned around to see Len staring at her. She gave him a sad smile before saying

"Hey Len. What's my brother been up to since I was gone?"

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Surprise Visit

**Instead of updating several times why not just put for chapters worth into one update? So I did. So that I won't have to update next week 'cause school starts. Enjoy **

Rin's POV

I smiled at Len tears welling up in my eyes. It had been so long since I had seen my brother and I couldn't help it.

Then I saw him. I don't know what it was about him that me feel something. He looked about eighteen, had black hair, dark eyes but most of all…HE WAS NOT PART OF THE #! ?%$£ PLAN!

He made me feel something alright and that was absolute anger! I had spent a lot of…ok a little time working on this plan just for him to show up out of nowhere! There better be a good reason why he's here.

I force a smile at him before hugging Len as tightly as I could. He was my brother and I would always love him even if he does have terrible timing.

"Rin" he whispered quietly into my ear.

"Yeah?" replied only loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you have a plan to break me out of here?"

He sounded so full of hope that for the first time since I had gotten to the prison I smiled for real.

"Of course" I whispered "And I even managed to get Luka and Miku on board. Actually they came to me asking what the plan was before I had even properly thought of it"

Len giggled his cute giggle that had often gotten him things he wanted and sat down at the table.

"Awwww" The guard was looking down at us "I wish me and my sister where like you two"

Back to forced and fake smiling. It was too bad I had actually thought the rest of my smiling today would be real. There was a shout from down the hall and the guard left.

"Just in case I'm going to lock the doors, not that I expect you to do anything but because of rules" and with that he was gone.

Len smiled at me.

"Isn't he nice?" he asked still smiling.

"I hate him" I said at the same time as someone else. Who was that? I looked over to see the black hair boy sitting next to Len. Oh yeah he was here too. He laughed.

"I guess Len the only one who likes him" he said. Len grinned and put his arm around the boy and pulled him into a hug, causing him to freak out. Len ignored his reaction and looked at me.

"This is my ally, Masahiko" he said hugging the boy tighter. A_lly._ This Masahiko must be very trust worthy if Len's calling him an alley.

"Len let go of the poor boy your freaking him out" I told him. Len blushed and let go of the boy, who looked very unconfutable.

"You remind me of my sister" he said. Masahiko forced a smile but it was clear that the mention of his sister was upsetting him.

"Wait! You have a sister?" Len asked, surprised.

"Yeah" Masahiko replied "and were twins just like you two! Her name is Madoka" **(A/N: Who won't be appearing in the story at all :p) **I was starting to get annoyed with Len now and this Masahiko guy.

"Ok! I do not care at all about your sister now let's get to the plan! Miku won't be able to hold the guard back for long"

* * *

Lens POV

Oh yeah the plan! Oh god I had wasted time. Curse this cute boy next to me! Wait! What the hell do I mean cute?!** (A/N: Len will not be dating Masahiko even though I do find him very gay*giggle*)** That's just stupid! And-

"Wait what plan?" asked Masahiko. He looked at me.

"Oh it's um it's" I stuttered.

"It's a plan to get Len out of prison" Rin cut in. Masahiko stared at us in disbelief then nodded his head.

"Ok so what's the plan?" he asked "and what can I do to help out?" He smiled at me and then looked back at Rin. Was he really already on board? I mean I had only known him for two days and he was already going to help me break- I mean get out of prison? I nodded.

"What's the plan?" It wasn't really that much of a question since I could pretty much tell what Rin was thinking but Masahiko couldn't. Rin raised her eyebrow at Masahiko before turning back to me.

"In exactly three weeks' time" Really? I thought she was going to say four.

"I'm going to sneak to the back wall of the prison where you will meet me. Miku will try and distract as many guards as she can by flirting with them."

"Really?" I said "And what did Luka think of that?"

Rin laughed.

"She was a bit upset at first but then got over it. Anyway since he's here Masahiko can also distract guards. During those two weeks both you and I will be making a small whole under the wall just big enough for you to slip through it. Every time you dig a bit of the whole make sure to hide it with something" she paused "you got that?" she looked up at me and I nodded. This was it I was going to get out of prison! Once again I would be a superhero and would protect the world from the evil of the government. It would be me and Rin against the world like it had been a few years ago, maybe without the killing because I guess that was kind of wrong_ but_ I was only trying to help so it's justified.

What will I do once I get out of prison!? The thought struck me hard. I mean I trust Rin but I'm pretty sure she didn't think of what we would do afterwards. We could go home but what if mum or dad or Kaito turn us in! That would land not only me back in prison but Rin, Luka, Miku and Masahiko would probably get a longer sentence. As a superhero it is my duty to make sure every good person is given justice and what kind of justice would that be? We could skip country-No! I have to protect the people of Vocaloid Village. How about. No that wouldn't work. Or maybe! No, no, no that's just stupid. But-

"Len!" Rin stared at me "Are you still with me bro?"

"Uh yeah keep going" We would have to figure this out later. She smiled.

"Ok then after that we'll sneak out front where Luka will be waiting for us"

"Um I think Len has a question" Masahiko butt in. He looked at me. "Well, aren't you going to ask it?"

How did he know that I had a question it was like he had read my mind!

"Oh-yeah-um" I stuttered "It's not that I-that I don't believe in you but what are we going to do after we escape?"

Rin grinned. She grinned so wide that I almost it almost split her face in half. I t was actually kind of scary.

"I'm glad you asked" Rin continued to smile "So this whats-."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! I hate having to shove as much as I can into one update but like I said before schools coming so I will not be updating in a maybe a week or two? **

**Len: Before you go why did you call me gay!?**

**Me: Len have you seen your outfits. You can say what you want but you're defiantly not straight. Plus you said Masahiko is cute!"**

**Len: *Grumble***

**Bye to all the wonderful and amazing people reading this. (I love making people happy) Anyway, love you all! Bye!**


	5. Surprise enemy

**Hi my lovelies! Thank you to all those who have followed/Favoured me or my story (or both). There are three important messages after this chapter so please read! (If you want)**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Rin was cut off by the loud sound coming from her phone that meant she was getting a call.

"Uhhh" Len gestured to her phone. She smiled sheepishly and picked it up. It was Luka!

"What is it?!" Rin snapped as soon as she had picked up. Luka didn't replay in her usual way, instead Rin received the panicked voice of her friend.

"The plan only worked for so long! The guard is coming back _now!" _ She whispered through the phone. Rin gasped and ended the call.

"What is it?" Masahiko asked, obviously confused. Rin turned to look at him and Len.

"The guard is coming!" She said "So I'll have to finish the plan now! Basically when you're out Luka will drive us back to her place there we will find a way to get the public back on your side and against the mayor! Lukas has set up a room for you-." The door flew open and the guard walked in. He fixed his stare at Rin.

"-ki" she finished. Len and immediately caught on.

"Yuki?" He asked

"He's Gumi's cousin. He came over to stay with her but she didn't have any space so Luka let him stay with her"

The guard smiled. "That sounds very interesting. Unfortunately you will have to finish tomorrow since the visiting hour is over. Sorry" He added an apology to the end and gave them all a sad smile.

"awww" Len moaned "Is it time for her to leave already?"

The guard nodded "I'm afraid so"

Len looked down at the ground, tears welling in his eyes, and Rin couldn't help but feel sad. Sure they had worked out the plan but she hadn't had any time to catch up with her brother.

"It's okay Len I'll come back as soon as possible" She blinked rapidly to stop the tears from coming through.

* * *

After she had left the prison she got into Lukas car and drove home.

"So did you tell him the whole plan?" Miku asked looking at her from the front seat. Rin smiled and nodded but kept quiet.

"I'm sorry I messed up the plan" Miku said suddenly, tears streaming down her face. Rin looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she smiled "the plan worked fine! No need to be sorry!"

This just caused the blunette to cry more. _Why is she crying!_ Rin thought but she soon got her answer.

"No not that! I told Kaito about the plan thinking he would help but instead he said he was going to tell the police tonight!" Miku wailed

"WHAT!?" Luka screeched.

She turned to look at Miku. Suddenly there was a car honk. Rin looked up to see a car coming straight at the then she felt her whole body throw to the right as Luka swerved away from the car, missing it by only a few inches. Rin panted along with the other girls in the car when suddenly it hit her.

"Guys!" she said "Kaito doesn't have a phone in his house and his mobile broke so he will have to use the phone in my house! That means that if we get there quickly we can stop him!"

She felt the car speed up as Luka put her foot down on the accelerate.

"That's brilliant!" Luka said. Rin smiled, maybe all wasn't lost.

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Anyway on with the announcements!**

**I'm going to Wales! My school pays for around ten children who have given back to the school to go to whales for a week and I was chosen to go. Unfortunately that means I won't be updating since I will have no technology.**

**I need your help! I need a bit of help finishing my story so if you have ideas just let me know! **

**Other stories! This one is nearly finished and I have already started thinking of others so here is what I'm going to write next in order.**

**Llamas with hats (Human adaptation) – I started reading this human adaptation but they never finished so I'm gonna!**

**Rolling girl- By Hatsune Miku. **

**Between battles- A Beyblade GinMado Fanfic**

**I hope you look forward to them and I'll hopefully have you reading all of them. Thanks for being great and see you soon(ish) :) ~ 3**


	6. Surprise! Surprise!

**I'm back! Thank you to all those who waited for me to post a new chapter, I love you all so much so I hope you enjoy it.**

Len sat in his prison cell, crying. Even though he had complete faith in his sister he was starting to doubt that he was a good person. He had always called himself a hero and Rin had to but thinking back he didn't seem that way. He had killed people for goodness sake! And now he was going to break out of _prison_because he thought, or had thought, that he didn't belong there despite sending many people to prison for doing the same thing!

He quickly wiped his tears away at the sound of his cell door opening and the guard that worked his section of the prison calling him for free time. As soon as he was there he hid in a corner away from all the other prisoners so that they wouldn't find out that he was crying because crying meant weakness and in prison weakness was not something you wanted to show.

"Hey" Masahiko said from behind him. Though Len really liked Masahiko, he didn't trust him not to make fun of him for crying since they had only really known each other for a few days.

This made him cry more. Back at home if he ever cried Rin would be by his side comforting him, telling him things that he wanted to hear, asking him to explain everything so that they that they could work it out together and how she would go straight to whoever or whatever had made Len cry and put them in their place.

"Hey! Len?" Masahiko voice pulled him back into reality. Len had completely forgotten that Masahiko was there and accidently looked up in surprise. Realising his mistake he put is head back down but Masahiko had already seen the fresh tear track on his cheeks.

"Len!" He gasped and Len closed his eyes half expecting him to star laughing but instead he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up in surprise for the second time that minute and saw that Masahiko was _hugging_ him. Masahiko looked up at Len and stared him straight in the eye.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Len looked away.

"Len what is the Matter?" but it didn't sound like a question as much as it sounded like an order. Len broke down and started crying once more. He told Masahiko everything and Masahiko listened and comforted him the whole way through.

When he was finally done Masahiko did something very unexpected. He laughed. Len stared at him in shock.

"What's funny" he asked, his voice trembling as more tears threatened to fill his eyes once again. Masahiko smiled.

"What's funny is the fact that everything you just said is completely untrue! All of it false! Incorrect!"

"What do you mean?" Len was confused.

"I mean that you are wrong don't deserve to be in prison well I mean you do because you killed some people but I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad and you're not _breaking out _you're taking a time out from your cell"

Len smiled for some reason that made him feel a lot better. A group of guard came in to announce the end of free time and get the inmates back to their cells. Len frowned he wanted to keep talking to Masahiko but he had to go. As if reading his mind Masahiko said

"Yeah I know it sucks but I'll see you at lunch ok?" He nodded and Masahiko smiled.

"Good" he said before walking off and Len went back to his own cell.

Later on that night Len lay in bed thinking about anything and everything since that was all he could really do.

'I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad' Masahiko's words bounced into his head. Len had a life sentence but the average for killing a person is ten years and Len (if he remembered correctly and he was pretty sure he did) had only killed _one _person meaning that he should only be in there for around ten years. Len sat up in bed, it didn't take a genius to see that something was very wrong. Very, very wrong.

**There's still 27minutes until Sunday so I'm technically on time.I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Words cannot explain how many times I wanted to make Masahiko kiss Len but this story is not about that. No it's about the special bond of Rin and Len. Until next time have a great week!**


	7. Surprise information

**Hey guys welcome to **_**UhOhBro**_**-I mean Superhero. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kaito walked down the street he loved Len and Rin and Miku and even Luka, but he was not about to let them get away with something like this he was only a few blocks from Rin's house meaning that he could inform the police about what was going on.

He was about two blocks away when a car came whizzing around the corner and skidded through a puddle sending filthy street water all over Kaito. He growled and cursed under his breath, not noticing that the car belonged to the people he was trying to stop.

* * *

Rin looked out of the window they were almost home but what if Kaito got there before them. She felt Miku put her hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her. Miku smiled.

"It will all be buttercups and sunshine" She assured. Rin gave her a sad smile.

"I know" she replied. But she didn't know if she did what if Kaito told the police? What if she not only get Len's sentence extended but what if she got herself, Miku and Luka arrested? Speaking of Len's how long was it for.

"Hey, how long is Len's sentence for?" she asked looking at Luka.

"Um…it was…um" Luka stuttered."

"Yes!" She shouted, losing her patience.

"It was life! It was a life sentence! And don't get all snappy with me, I just didn't want you to get scared and change your mind!" Luka shot back.

Rin stared in disbelief. Life. Her brother had been given life in prison. How many people had he killed? It couldn't more than one if even one! Rin loved her brother but even she had to admit that he wasn't the most masculine of guys. Which had always made her wonder why he had so many fan girls since he was obviously gay and not interested in them. **(A/N: If you have a problem with this then go to the end of the chapter) **

"How many people did he kill" She asked shocked.

"Seventeen, according to the report" Miku chimed in. Rin just stared for a second before bursting out laughing. The other two girls stared at her but she couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" Luka finally asked. Rin calmed herself down before answering.

"Seventeen! Come on guys Len had trouble getting one thief to get down on to the ground and even then in the end he had to use that smile of his to get them to lie down." She laughed.

"What are you saying?" Luka asked.

"I'm saying that there is no way that Len killed seventeen people. Something seems very off-."

"Kaito!" Miku shrieked.

"What!?" asked Rin and Luka in unison.

"I saw Kaito! We just past him"

Rin turned to look out the back window and saw a very wet and dirty Kaito making his way down the road. At the pace he was going because of his now soaking cloth they would be there way before he was.

"Well that's great!" Luka beamed "At this rate we'll be home long before him" Luka put her foot down on the accelerate and Rin felt the care speed up.  
"Let's make that distance greater" Rin grinned, they were going to make it.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys! I know its short but I'm going back to school so I've been doing a lot of work. Anyway I find Len to be gay. You don't have to but I do so if you don't like then you might not like my stories where he is in a relationship. Again hope you guys enjoyed also High five to who ever got the "Hey guys welcome to UhOhBro"**


	8. Surprise fighting

**You know what's really funny? When you look at the calendar and realise that you were supposed to post a new chapter 3 days ago. Anyway sorry hope you like this one.**

* * *

Len lay in bed looking up at the sealing. It felt like Rin had visited him days ago but it had only been around twenty minutes. A lot had happened since them, with the whole breaking down thing and Masahiko comforting him and realising something strange about his prison sentence. A frown found its way onto his face. There was something really fishy going on about the whole thing. Before he could think any more about it a loud, crackling voice screeched through the intercom that was installed into every cell.

"Message to all prisoners. Tomorrow there will be a visitors evening. We will contact close friends and family of all prisoners and ask them if they would like to attend, those who have someone attending will be allowed to come those who don't' will have to stay in their rooms"

The message ended and the corners of Lens mouth began to twitch upwards, maybe he wouldn't have to wait as long to see Rin as he expected.

* * *

Rin jumped out of the car barely seconds after the car had stopped. Luka had had a go at her for being reckless but Miku had shouted at them both to shut up and stop wasting time.

Now Rin sat in the living room, her eyes darted anxiously around the room. She knew that Kaito would be there any second but she still had no idea what to say what they couldn't stop him? What if they got caught? Oh god they would probably have to knock him out and end up getting into even more trouble.

The sound of the front door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt her heart beat speed up and saw Miku, very visibly, tense up. Even Luka looked on edge. The sound of footstep came closer down the hallway. Kaito appeared in the doorway. Rin watched as hi eyes widened as he stared at the three of them, then to the phone that was on the desk. She knew that something was up, but what?

* * *

Luka saw Kaito's eyes switch to the phone but after a while caught on.

* * *

Miku got it straight away.

* * *

Rin stared in surprise as Miku lunged at Kaito and tackled him to the ground, effing and blinding as she clawed at his face with her nails. Luka was next. The pink haired girl dived at the boy. Rin looked back at the phone and the reality of the situation hit her like a wave. The phone could be accessed via vocaloid universal message system. Kaito didn't need the phone all he needed was to be within ten feet of a phone service he had access to and he could send the information straight to the police. How could she have forgotten? Every vocaloid had one.

Rin darted across the room and grabbed the phone. She pushed past Kaito, who had finally managed to push the other two girls off of him, and up the stairs. As soon as she got to the top she opened the window and tossed the phone out. Rin watched as it smashed against the wall of the neighbour's house.

Turning back to look down the stairs she saw Kaito finally leave the living room

"Hey get back her!" She heard Miku scream as she cased after him, followed by Luka.

Rin looked at him and grinned ear to ear then frowned.

"Kaito, why are you so hell bent on keeping Len in prison?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. If you've been wondering why they are getting a little shorter it's because I don't want everything happening at the same time. Well bye and thanks for reading!**


	9. Invitations are better as a surprise

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the story. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been super busy. I think I'm going to get a lot done in this chapter so keep reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Kaito stared at the floor Rin stared at him for a moment before repeating her question.

"Kaito, why are you so hell bent on keeping Len in prison?"

When the man still refused to answer she looked at the other for help but they looked just as confused as she did.

"Because he could ruin us" Kaito said, his shaky voice breaking the silence.

Rin stared at him in disbelief, refusing to believe what she had just heard.

"Excuse me!?" Luka shouted from the living room door, her voice was soon followed by Miku's.

"Are you kidding me!? So basically you're saying that you want to keep someone so close to all of us in prison so that _your _music will stay popular?" Miku shook her head "You make me sick"

"No-." Kaito started.

"Shut up!" Rin screamed. She could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. How could anyone be so… so…so selfish and uncaring to do something like that? Rin felt tears well up in her eyes. Ever since she had first met Kaito she had always seen him as an older cousin or uncle, she had always _trusted _him and then for him to do this?

_SLAP_

Rin hadn't even realised what she had done until Kaito stepped backwards in shock and tumbled down the stairs. It was only a few steps and he only had a small bruise and a scratch on his lower are but she felt terrible. So did Kaito.

"I'm sorry"

Rin had meant to say it but the words came out of Kaito's mouth instead.

"I'm sorry for thinking about myself and ever thinking that my career was more important than my family. If there is anything I can do to help please ask"

All three girls stared at him in shock he had changed so quickly that none of them could believe it. They didn't believe it. Luka was the first to make a move. She grabbed his left arm. Miku got the idea and quickly ran to grab his other. The two older girls started to pull Kaito up the stairs as he thrashed and screamed about letting him do the right thing. Rin ran ahead and opened the storage cupboard. They through him in and locked it to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get out.

Rin heard the phone ring from downstairs and went to answer it. A man's voice came through the receiver

"Good evening, this is your Vocalocal Prison" The colour drained from Rin's face. Had Kaito somehow managed to still contact the police after all?

"We are calling to inform you that the prison is having a visitors evening tomorrow and Len has pacifically requested that you come over anyone else. You of course do not have to attend this-."

Rin cut him off.

"No, I would love to come! What time is it?"

"It will start at nine 'o'clock and will finish at twelve. I am sure that Len will be delighted to see you. The dress code is formal and there will be food, drink and a chance to meet other guests. Also if you would prefer to have a private conversation you can book a half an hour session in a private room for half an hour, the earliest slot we have is at ten thirty-."

"I'll take that one"

"Great! We hope to see you there"

The phone cut of just as Miku and Luka walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Miku enquired, neither Luka nor herself having heard any of the conversation. Rin gave them a grim look.

"It was the prison" She shook her head "somehow Kaito managed to contact them"

"What?!" Luka screamed "How is that possible"

"Forget how it's possible! Why are we still standing here we need to move!" Miku seemed frantic. A giggle escaped Rin's throat and both the girls stared at her.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Luka screamed. Rin couldn't hold it down anymore. She exploded with laughter.

"Ha you guy Ha I can't ha-ha it wasn't the he-he the mphse ha!" Rin tried to explain but she couldn't form a single sentence, the whole time of her laughing fit Luka and Miku stared at her as if she was insane.

"Ok calm down then try to explain" Miku said walking over ant patting her on the back. Luka gave her a look.

"Babe, she's laughing not coughing patting her on the back won't work"

Miku blushed.  
"Yeah I forgot"

After a few minutes Rin calmed down. She explained that he phone call had been about her visiting Len for the opening evening tomorrow night. Her explanation was promptly followed by her being tackled by Miku and Luka shouting her lungs out at her. There little fight was interrupted when Rin's parents walked through the front door.

"Oh hello dears" Rin's mother chirped. She looked at them "Um sorry but what are you doing?"

"Oh um we were just um err" Rin stuttered trying to find an excuse.

"There was a spider on Rin so I tried to get it off but she freaked out so I had to try to hold her down and that turned into a fight because she wouldn't stay still. Luka was shouting because she thought we were being stupid and were going to hurt ourselves." Miku made up on the spot.

"Well I hope neither of you did get hurt" She turned to Rin "Me and your father are going back out to a restaurant so don't fight again whilst where out, Also have you seen my purse I think I left it in the storage cupboard"

Rin's eyes widened in fear. She jumped to her feet.

"No I-I'll get it."

"Really love its ok I'll get it-." Her mother started but Rin cut her off by running up the stairs.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Damn! Kaito was trying to get out. Rin was surprised he hadn't started banging when they put him in there ten minutes ago.

"Sweet heart, what's with all the banging?" Her mother called from down stairs.

Rin mentally panicked. What was she supposed to say, there was nothing that she could say. Her mother would come up stairs, find Kaito, he would tell the police and the three of them would be arrested.

"Sweet heart?"

"It was me, there was a moth on you new coat" Rin stumbled over the words "I can't find your purse are you sure you didn't leave it in the car?"

A few seconds of silence went by before her mother let out an irritable sigh and told her not to worry about.

"I'll just take the one I have now" She said as she walked through the door.

She heard her parents get into the car and drive off, but she still waited a few minutes before calling for Miku and Luka. Miku stood on one side of the storage room door and Luka on the other, Rin reached out to the door knob. Now they had to figure out what to do with Kito,


	10. Best Surprise ever!

**Hey, remember when I said the story was almost over? No? Yeah neither do I because it was six chapters ago, the only reason I remember is because I was just re-reading my chapters. Hope you enjoy this one.**

Len looked _awful._ He was staring at himself in the small mirror of the bathroom and suddenly he wished that he had his own clothes to wear. Tonight was the night that Rin was coming to prison and all those attending had to dress in black tie. The prison had given him a suit that was _at least _a size too big, his shoes where scuffed and the polish was fading and the tie he had been given was bright teal.

Now if he had of been going to a party with his best friend, Miku, then maybe he would wear a tie like this to match whatever she was wearing, (Len loved matching his friends when it came to special occasions) but he knew for a fact that Rin would not be wearing anything even slightly blue or green other than her eyes. He could see Rin walking in wearing a lovely white, yellow and black outfit and he would look like he had no fashion sense at all.

"Len!" A guard appeared at his cell door "I forgot to tell you, Rin booked out a private room at ten thirty"

Len nodded before looking at himself one more time I the mirror.

_Kbriiiiiing._

The bell that was meant to let the prisoners know when they needed to go to the hall. Len shuffled down the corridor along with the other prisoners. There were only about twenty five prisoners who actually had someone coming plus the twenty five guests, so tonight was going to be rather quite.

Len looked around at the other prisoners. He spotted Masahiko up ahead ._I wonder who he's meeting. _Len thought.

He looked behind him to see Carl right at the very back. When it came the most fared inmates Carl was near, if not at, the very top. The crimes of the prisoners in the prison ranged from 'small' robberies to murder. How anyone could even have the idea to put everyone in together was beyond Len but he knew that, despite only being in his mid-twenties, Carl had been arrested on 7 different occasions for murder, robbery, and, though it had never been confirmed, cannibalism.

_Who the hell would want to visit him? _ Len turned away as they reached the hall. All the attending prisoners lined up at the back wall as the others were taken back to their cells. Len took this opportunity to see who else was coming,

Three people down from him Masahiko was standing rather nervously. Next to him Carl was smiling, manically. It was enough to send shivers down his spine, no wonder Masahiko looked afraid. The three people in between where a guy named Jack, who as far as Len could tell was quiet nice, a man that Len had never met before and a boy who he was sure was called Ivan. To his left there was; George, Zack, Arthur, Tsu, Keron, Anthony, Greg, Peter, Quan, John, someone he had never seen before and Alex. Seventeen people- other than himself- that's even less than he had originally thought.

The guards returned and began to lead them down a hall that prisoners weren't allowed to through. After a short walk they came into a room Len didn't even know existed. The room was larger than the prison hall by at least three times and the roof curved up into a dome. There where balconies lining the walls with seats and curtains, it looked more like a theatre than a room in a prison. The walls where lined with tables covered in food and drink from all over the world, and a soft velvet red carpet covered the vast floor. The walls were white but shimmered a light gold in the warm glow of the candelabra. Len and a lot of the other prisoners stared in awe at the room. They were ordered to stand in a straight line in the centre of the room.

"The guests will be let in as soon as we are sure they are all here" A guard informed the small group "It should only take a few minutes, so until them do not move"

I took a bit longer than a few minutes, no one bothered to break the awkward silence that hung, thick, in the air and no one even moved a muscle. They were all nervous. Behind those large double doors stood their sibling, lover, friend, cousin, someone that they cared about. Finally the doors opened and a small crowd entered. Len watched as people ran to their visitor. Arthur walked over to a tall man with long blonde hair,

"Hello Francis"

And John practically sprinted over to a young girl who looked a few years younger than Len. She had auburn hair, big eyes and looked nothing like John, but was most likely a sister.

"Ella!"

He held her in a tight hug like he never wanted to let her go. A manic grin split Carls face as he walked over to a pretty young man of about his age.  
"Hello…you" he said, as if he didn't know the man's name.

"My names Paul, Carl" Paul glared.

"Ah yes, Paul" Carl stood there for a second, quiet, before pulling Paul into hug. Paul froze, as if scared before whining the other man's name,

"Caaarl!" Carl stepped back, his grin growing even wider.

Masahiko was tackled by a girl who looked exactly like him. She was wearing a Leopard print dress and, black hair down to her waist.

"Hey Madoka!" Masahiko laughed, "You're kinda crushing me!"

Madoka squeezed harder, on purpose, and Masahiko gasped for air.

"Staring at your boyfriend?" a playfully mocking voice came from behind him.

Len spun around to see Rin standing right behind a devilish smile plastered across her face.

**Okay I think I might end it here. Sorry for the long wait, I really don't have a good excuse, I mean there are excuses but not good ones. Also did any one notice the appearances from other characters?**

**Just in case you didn't, Arthur/Uk and Francis/France from Hetalia, John/Four and Ella/Ten from The Loric chronicles (I am Number Four, ect.) and Carl and Paul from Llamas with hats.**

**(and Madoka but she's my OC)**


End file.
